1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to implantable medical devices, and more particularly, to implantable medical devices which include at least one mesh pivotably attached to at least one film, wherein the film is pivotable between a first position and a second position.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical meshes may be used during both laparoscopic and open surgery for repair of many types of defects and injuries. For example, surgical meshes are commonly used in the repair of hernias. The meshes may be used to provide support to surrounding tissue.
During hernia repair, a mesh may be placed over the entirety of damaged tissue and some of the healthy tissue surrounding the defect. The mesh can be held in place by a fixation device that attaches the mesh to the surrounding tissue. A variety of different fixation devices may be used to anchor the mesh into the tissue. For example, a needled suture may be passed through the mesh and the tissue to hold the mesh in a position which spans the injured tissue. In other instances, staples, tacks, clips and pins may also be passed through the mesh and the tissue near the defect to anchor the implant in a position which spans the injured tissue.
Unfortunately, the use of such fixation devices may damage or weaken the mesh. In some instances wherein the mesh further includes an additional layer such as a film, the use of such fixation devices may also damage and/or weaken the film. Since known films are permanently attached to at least one side of the mesh, passage of the fixation device through the mesh and into the tissue, also forces the fixation device through the attached film. Although troubling for any film material, the damage inflicted by the fixation devices upon films designed to prevent adhesion may be most troubling, since such damage may create opportunities for the ingrowth of tissue and the formation of unwanted adhesions and scar tissue. In addition, multilayer implants may require the surgical personnel to alter the use of certain fixation devices to accommodate the thickness of such multilayer implants wherein the film is permanently attached to the mesh.
Although methods that require the use of fixation devices have been proven effective in anchoring such multilayer implants into the tissue, penetration of the additional layers by such devices may weaken or damage the overall strength of the implant, as well as the implants ability to deliver therapeutic agents, and/or prevent tissue adhesions. Thus, implantable devices which allow for the mesh to be secured into the tissue separately from the additional layers is desirable in order to further limit the amount of trauma to the additional film layers.